Le baron violet
by Alisbeth
Summary: [UA] Un soir. De l'orage. Un avion qui tombe du ciel. Une rencontre... presque mortelle. Quand la guerre fait rage, rare sont ceux sur lesquels on peut compter.
1. Le début de l'histoire

Bonjour/bonsoir ! On se retrouve avec une nouvelle fanfic ! (En ce moment ça carbure !) À la base ça devait être un TS, mais je me suis un peu égarée sur la deuxième partie et comme elle est beaucoup plus longue, c'est devenu une fanfic à (petits) chapitres.

Les quatre premiers chapitres correspondent à la partie 1 et les six autres à la partie 2.

 **Disclaimer :**

Les personnages viennent de l'univers de Fairy Tail, ils sont à Hiro Mashima.

J'ai eu cette idée en regardant le dessin animé _Snoopy et les peanuts_ (quelque chose comme ça) avec la petite famille, d'où le nom de l'histoire (référence au baron rouge présent dans le film).

Altaria vient du dernier jeu Pokémon, c'est une ville avec une fusée.

Bonne lecture ! :D

 **Chapitre 1 : Le début de l'histoire**

C'était une froide nuit d'orage. Les éclairs claquaient dans le ciel caché par les nuages et la pluie tombait drue sur quiconque osait mettre son nez dehors.

Au milieu de ce maelström céleste se dressait fièrement un engin, fruit de l'intelligence humaine, capable de trancher les cieux en volant.

Cependant, personne ne peut rien contre la force de la nature. Et le pilote de l'avion commençait à sentir qu'une rencontre prématurée avec le sol ne serait pas à exclure.

Soudain, un énième éclair traversa la couche laiteuse des nuages et le pauvre véhicule fut frappé par la foudre. Perdant le contrôle du poste de commande, le pilote commença à paniquer. Son avion s'approchait dangereusement du sol à une vitesse vertigineuse. Rassemblant son courage et son sang-froid, il tira sur les manettes et se redressa pour stabiliser l'avion, pour ne pas subir un atterrissage forcé trop brusque.

oOo

Alerté par le bruit inquiétant de la voûte céleste, un jeune homme avait décidé d'aller vérifier que son avion n'avait rien endommagé par l'orage. Il enfila une parka et sortit sous une pluie torrentielle. Il usa de toute sa force pour atteindre le garage et réussit à grand peine à ouvrir la porte du garage.

Mais alors qu'il allait entrer dans le bâtiment, il entendit un cri déchirer le ciel. Ce cri-là n'était pas naturel, et pour cause, il l'entendait tous les jours car il le produisait lui aussi lorsqu'il volait. Quelqu'un, en ce moment même, volait juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il se demandait qui était le fou qui espérait pouvoir voler sans subir de dommages par une nuit pareille.

Puis il y eut un grand bruit et le jeune homme sentit que l'avion s'approchait de lui. Paniqué à son tour, il chercha où l'avion pouvait s'écraser avant de courir se mettre à l'abri sous un grand arbre, malgré les risques dus à l'orage.

oOo

L'avion avait désormais perdu tout contrôle. Seul le vent allait décider de l'endroit où il s'écraserait. Le conducteur essayait vainement de changer de direction, mais son véhicule semblait décidé à foncer vers une sorte de vieille ferme désaffectée. « Pourvu que personne ne vive dedans » furent ses dernières pensées avant que l'avion ne percute le sol et traverse toute la cour pour finalement s'arrêter au pied d'un arbre où trônait une personne qui esquissa un mouvement de recul au moment où le tas de ferraille (appelons un chat un chat) faillit s'encastrer dans le tronc de ce pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé.

Le jeune homme, ayant échappé de peu à la mort, osa s'approcher du danger public qui venait de s'écraser dans la cour de sa maison. Il vit que le pilote se démener avec sa ceinture avant de finalement parvenir à s'en extraire. La personne sortit du poste de pilotage et sauta à terre.

Sans réellement réfléchir, l'autre lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Une fois entré, il enleva sa parka et se tourna vers l'inconnu. Ledit inconnu ôta ses lunettes pour afficher deux grands yeux noisette malicieux. Puis il enleva son casque et une cascade dorée tomba de son chapeau et s'arrêta à la moitié de sa nuque. Son hôte en eut le souffle coupé. Devant lui se tenait une femme. Une très belle – magnifique même – femme. Il n'avait jamais vu de femme piloter un avion. Et même si elle s'était écrasée, il ne doutait pas de ses capacités. Un pilote amateur n'aurait pas tenu une seconde et se serait écrasé directement dans une tempête pareille. Finalement, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui puis se confondit en excuse pour les dégâts qu'elle avait causés. Le jeune homme, attendri sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ne lui en tint pas rigueur et l'invita jusqu'au salon. Il la fit s'asseoir et se présenta :

« Je m'appelle Natsu. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

— Je suis pilote. Mon nom est Lucy.

— Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans cette tempête ?

— J'étais poursuivie. Longue histoire. Mais je les ai semés à travers la pluie. Et me voilà. Désolée de débarquer comme ça à l'improviste alors que je ne te connais pas.

— Il n'y a pas de mal. J'apprécie la compagnie. Je commençais à me sentir très seul ici. Lorsque la pluie aura cessé, on pourra aller réparer ton avion.

— Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de merveilleux, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

— P- pardon ? sursauta l'autre, gêné.

— Je veux dire, quelqu'un se pointe chez toi, mais tu es près à l'aider alors que tu ne le connais même pas.

— En réalité, tu m'intrigues. Je n'ai jamais vu de femme pilote avant toi, alors j'ai envie de te connaître. En plus, laisser quelqu'un livré à lui-même par un temps pareil, c'est du suicide. Et ton avion à l'air en sale état.

— Merci beaucoup, fit une nouvelle fois Lucy en s'inclinant. Tu me sauves. »

Après cela, ils discutèrent d'aviation toute la soirée avant d'aller se coucher. Lucy s'installa sur le canapé (ou elle rentrait chez elle, avait-elle dit à Natsu, hors de question qu'elle le dérange plus que ça) et Natsu monta dans sa chambre.

oOo

Le lendemain, Natsu fut levé de bonne heure. Il prépara le petit-déjeuner et attendit son invitée. Il se rendit dans le salon et la regarda dormir. Elle avait l'air sereine dans son sommeil, et détendue.

Quand elle se réveilla, Lucy voulut rester au chaud dans ses couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Ouvrant grand ses yeux, elle se redressa subitement et tomba nez à nez avec une touffe rose. Sursautant, elle s'approcha davantage du bord du canapé et tomba à terre dans un grand bruit. « Aïe », couina-t-elle avant de se masser le crâne.

Un éclat de rire lui fit relever les yeux. Elle tomba sur Natsu, hilare, qui avait les larmes aux yeux tant il riait. Boudant pour la forme, elle se leva avec ce qu'il restait de sa dignité et se tourna vers Natsu :

« Hum… Bonjour !

— Bonjour, répondit-il dans un rire.

— J'ai dormi combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle encore endormie.

— Hum… Je ne sais pas, mais il est 10h30.

— Déjà ? Zut.

— Viens, j'ai préparé à manger. »

Après un copieux petit-déjeuner (Natsu découvrit que Lucy avait un appétit d'ogre), les deux jeunes gens sortirent pour commencer les réparations de l'avion de la jeune fille.

« Bon, dit Natsu une fois dehors, voyons l'étendue des dégâts…

— Le moteur est mort et la carrosserie est abîmée à certain endroit. Un bout de l'aile est aussi parti.

Un ange passa.

— Bé comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Natsu. T'as même pas encore regardé l'avion.

— Quand j'ai perdu les commandes hier soir, avant de m'écraser, j'ai senti un choc sur le côté et j'ai remarqué que l'aile droite n'allait pas très bien. Puis comme il n'y avait plus que le bruit du vent et de la pluie, j'en ai conclu que le moteur avait lâché.

Natsu resta bouche bée un instant en pointant Lucy du doigt sans trouver quoi dire. Retenant un rire, Lucy continua :

— Mais il y a peut-être d'autres réparations à faire. Vérifions quand même. »

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent donc à inspecter l'avion. Puis ils commencèrent à réparer le véhicule hors service de la blonde. Toute la matinée, ils vissèrent des boulons et enfoncèrent des clous. À l'heure du repas, ils étaient tous les deux couverts de cambouis. Lucy se proposa pour faire à manger et Natsu accepta, crevé par cette matinée de bricolage.

Seulement, il ne connaissait Lucy que depuis hier et ne savait rien de ses talents culinaires… Bien mal lui en pris, car Lucy fit brûler le repas et il finit par faire le repas à sa place pendant qu'elle s'excusait d'avoir gâcher son repas. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de cuisiner, avait-elle dit pour sa défense.

L'après-midi fut consacrée à de petits bricolages et à se reposer. Le lendemain, ils devraient se rendre en ville pour acheter une nouvelle pièce de moteur.


	2. On se dit tout

Yo ! On enchaîne avec le deuxième chapitre ! Alala... Je peux pas attendre, j'ai envie de poster tous les chapitres d'un coup ! Normalement, le chapitre 3 devrait arriver demain car la fic est déjà écrite. Hum... À vrai dire je trouve cette fic un peu bizarre, mais je l'aime bien, alors j'espère que vous aussi !

 **Chapitre 2 : On se dit tout**

Natsu s'était vite accommodé de la présence de Lucy. Il se sentait très seul la plupart du temps, et avoir quelqu'un à qui parler – surtout quand ce quelqu'un avait la même passion que vous – était vraiment agréable. Le soir, ils s'installèrent devant un repas bien chaud et mangèrent en vitesse – ils étaient tous les deux affamés. Puis ils allèrent dans le salon et Natsu, après avoir fait démarrer le feu, demanda à sa récente colocataire :

« D'où viens-tu exactement ?

Lucy garda le silence quelques secondes. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis commença son récit :

— Eh bien… c'est assez compliqué… En fait, je suis un homme.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda Lucy de haut en bas et en conclut que non, définitivement, Lucy n'était pas un homme. Celle-ci vit l'incompréhension de Natsu et s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Officiellement je veux dire. En fait… tout ceci est un secret. Alors je ne sais pas trop si je peux te le dire.

— Sache que je tiens toujours mes promesses ! répliqua fièrement son interlocuteur.

— Oui, je n'en doute pas. De ce que j'ai pu voir, tu es une bonne personne. Et tu ne m'as rien fait cette nuit, même pas une petite tentative d'assassinat.

— Heu, quoi ? s'étrangla Natsu. Pourquoi je voudrais te tuer ?

— Et tu n'as pas l'air agressif. En fait, tu es un peu comme un mouton.

— Je suis censé le prendre comment ? demanda Natsu, blasé.

— Non, non, ne le prends pas mal. Ça veut dire que tu ne ferais pas de mal à quelqu'un même s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de juger si c'est mal ou pas, c'est pour ça.

— Malheureusement, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Enfin…

Elle marqua une petite pause et continua :

— J'étais dans l'armée, en tant que pilote d'avion. Comme j'étais vraiment douée, mon instructeur a voulu m'intégrer aux escadrons d'attaque. Cependant, ils étaient interdits aux femmes, va savoir pourquoi. Alors, pour que je puisse quand même y aller, je me suis fait passer pour un homme. Je suis passé de Lucy à Lucas et j'ai pu intégrer un escadron. L'escadron numéro 7. J'évitais pas mal les autres membres de l'équipe, pour ne pas me faire démasquer. Ils m'ont alors surnommée « le baroudeur solitaire ».

« J'ai terminé major de ma promotion, alors j'ai été envoyée en mission avec le second de promotion. On est parti ensemble pour une mission de reconnaissance. On devait simplement survoler les environs du camp ennemi sans se faire remarquer. Pour des pros de l'espionnage aérien comme nous, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

« Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, on nous attendait. Quelques centaines de mètres avant l'entrée du camp, trois avions ennemis. Une embuscade. Nous l'avons compris au moment où nous avons entendu les premiers coups de feu. Mon équipier est parti dans une direction, moi dans une autre. Il fallait fuir, et fuir loin, pour ne pas donner la position de notre camp. J'ai perdu la trace du second. Le temps n'améliorait rien, la pluie tombait déjà fort à ce moment-là.

« Alors je suis partie de mon côté, espérant que mon équipier ne se fasse pas prendre et qu'il ne rentre pas au camp. Comme on me poursuivait toujours, j'étais plutôt concentrée sur la route à prendre pour ne pas recevoir la foudre. Mon poursuivant était infatigable, et ses tirs ne tarissaient pas. Je plongeais à travers les nuages pour ne pas me faire transpercer, mais l'ennemi était rapide. Lorsqu'il me toucha enfin, il fit demi-tour.

« J'étais soulagée, avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait eu mon moteur. C'est comme ça que je me suis écrasée sur ton jardin. Je n'ai même pas de bagages, car j'aurais dû rentrer une ou deux heures plus tard. Je ne peux même pas les prévenir car le message pourrait être intercepté et ils me retrouveraient. Et te tueraient par la même occasion. Je ne veux pas impliquer de civils dans cette histoire.

« Je dois découvrir qui est la taupe qui a prévenu l'ennemi que nous serions là ce soir et retrouver mon coéquipier.

Natsu ne dit rien. Le côté sérieux de Lucy contrastait énormément avec la jeune femme qu'il avait connue avant.

— Désolée de t'imposer tout ça, finit-elle.

— Je… fit Natsu, perdu. C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que c'est une autre toi, tout à coup.

— Je me suis permise de me détendre aujourd'hui. Être sur mes gardes ne m'aurait rien apporté, et j'avais besoin de repos après une course poursuite pareille.

— On dirait que tu peux contrôler tes émotions dans n'importe quelle situation. Si tu veux être détendue, tu es détendue. Si tu veux être sur tes gardes, tu l'es. Comment tu fais ?

— Eh bien… Je ne choisis pas forcément. Mais l'environnement aide beaucoup à se détendre ici. Dans le ciel, je suis toujours aux aguets.

— Je vois…

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai raconté tout ça. Je pense que j'avais besoin de vider mon sac. Tout ça, c'est beaucoup de pression. »

Elle soupira. Natsu se leva, la remercia pour la confiance qu'elle lui accordait en lui racontant tout ça et décréta qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Après tout, Natsu habitait vraiment en pleine cambrousse, et le trajet jusqu'à la ville risquait d'être long. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et monta dormir. Lucy fit de même et s'installa dans le canapé. Elle s'endormit presque automatiquement.


	3. Pardonnage

Ossu ! On se retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre que j'ai failli oublier de poster… Je pense en poster un par jour ! (Je sais que le mot du titre du chapitre n'existe pas, c'est fait exprès !)

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 3 : Pardonnage**

Le lendemain, Natsu et Lucy se levèrent de bonne heure. Natsu prêta quelques-uns de ses vêtements à Lucy, afin que sa couverture ne soit pas compromise. Ses vêtements étaient trop grands et elle avait l'air plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Le fou rire de Natsu lorsqu'il vit Lucy avec ses vêtements conduisit à une Lucy boudeuse et un Natsu moqueur dans la voiture qui les emmenait jusqu'à Altaria, la ville de l'aviation.

Le trajet dura quelques heures. Natsu, au début du trajet, taquinait gentiment Lucy, qui continuait de bouder. Cette fille était vraiment étrange selon le jeune homme. Il se demandait comment Lucy faisait pour être si sérieuse et en même temps une grande gamine. Il se demandait aussi comment avait-elle fait pour que personne ne remarque qu'elle n'était pas un homme. Ça crevait les yeux qu'elle était une femme quand même. Ou peut-être était-ce qu'elle avait accepté qu'il la voit sous sa vraie nature…

Au bout de quelques temps, Natsu se lassa d'embêter sa nouvelle amie et décida de se faire pardonner :

« Luuuuuce, je suis désolée de m'être moqué de toi pendant deux heures. Tu me pardonnes ? »

Lucy se tourna vers son vis-à-vis et haussa un sourcil. Il pensait se faire pardonner comme ça ? Quel simple d'esprit ! Mais bon, Lucy se sentait bien avec lui, il avait justement cette simplicité qui rendait tout accessible. Comme si le bonheur était à portée de main. Malgré tout cela, elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir par son grand sourire. Il s'était moqué d'elle, soit. Elle le bouderait autant qu'il le faudrait. Elle pouvait bien réparer son moteur toute seule.

Elle daigna enfin se tourner vers Natsu lorsqu'elle sentit la voiture s'arrêter. Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif alors qu'il lui murmurait :

« Attends-moi ici, je reviens vite. »

En effet, une minute plus tard, Natsu était de retour, un petit paquet à la main. Intriguée, Lucy se pencha sur le paquet et un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il avait acheté des chouquettes ! Il savait comment se faire pardonner, dis donc !

Lucy allait attraper le sac mais Natsu l'éloigna d'elle alors qu'il fermait la portière.

« Tututut ! fit-il. Elles sont pour nous deux, tu n'as pas le droit de tout manger ! Et je te les donne seulement si tu me pardonnes.

— Tu es pardonné ! s'écria Lucy en se jetant sur les petites viennoiseries sucrées.

— Hahaha, tu es trop prévisible, rit Natsu. »

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombre. Lucy mangeait ses chouquettes, en passait une à Natsu de temps en temps, et les deux jeunes gens discutaient.

oOo

En fin de matinée, ils étaient tous les deux arrivés en ville. Natsu se gara pendant que Lucy cherchait sur le plan un magasin vendant des pièces de moteur.

Après de longues minutes de recherche, ils entrèrent dans une boutique. Le gérant, qui lisait tranquillement le journal, leva la tête du papier quand il entendit le tintement de la clochette. Il accueillit ses clients et Natsu demanda s'il avait la pièce qu'il manquait à Lucy. Pendant ce temps, celle-ci faisait le tour du magasin. Elle avisa le journal que le propriétaire lisait un peu plus tôt. Elle se figea d'horreur quand elle vit ce qui se trouvait en première page : « Le baron violet a encore frappé ». Prise de panique, elle essaya de se calmer puis rejoignit Natsu pour faire bonne figure et ne pas passer pour une petite fouineuse. Natsu paya la pièce alors qu'un éclair de lucidité traversait Lucy : elle n'avait pas d'argent. Elle se tourna vers lui pour protester mais il rétorqua en lui tendant le bout de métal :

« Prends ça et va sauver le monde ! »

Le gérant eut l'air surpris et les deux amis quittèrent le magasin. Ils déjeunèrent sur la terrasse d'un Café et Natsu en profita pour demander :

« Que t'est-il arrivé dans le magasin ? Tu avais l'air toute crispée quand tu es venue me rejoindre.

— Je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais pas te payer.

— Mais encore ?

— C'est tout ? ajouta-t-elle en sachant qu'il ne serait pas dupe.

Un dernier regard à Natsu l'incita à continuer. Décidément, elle relâchait trop sa vigilance depuis qu'elle s'était écrasée dans le jardin de Natsu.

— La une du journal. « Le baron violet a encore frappé ». C'est cet homme qui nous a attaqué lors de la mission de reconnaissance. Il se fait appeler comme ça, et personne ne connaît son vrai nom chez nous.

— Et c'est grave ?

— Eh bien… Si c'est en première page du journal, c'est que ce doit être plutôt important. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Après le repas, Lucy récupéra un vieux journal dans une poubelle (faute de moyen, et elle refusait que Natsu paye encore pour elle), mais rien de ce qu'elle lut dans l'article ne put l'aider.

Une fois rentrés, Lucy s'attela à son moteur pendant que Natsu s'occupait de son propre avion. Ils travaillèrent jusqu'au soir et s'endormirent d'une traite.

oOo

Le lendemain, Lucy était prête à partir. Elle promit à Natsu de revenir le voir et de lui rembourser son moteur, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Il lui souhaita bonne chance en lui promettant de lui botter les fesses si elle ne tenait pas ses promesses.

Il la regarda mettre son avion en marche. Le moteur vrombit et crapota un peu avant de s'élancer dans le ciel clair de cette matinée ensoleillée.

Malgré ça, Natsu était triste. Triste et déçu. Il ne verrait plus Lucy avant un moment maintenant, et cela lui faisait de la peine. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne mettrait pas trop de temps à tenir sa promesse…


	4. Absence

Hey ! On se retrouve avec le chapitre 4 !

Normalement, la partie 1 du two-shot devait se terminer à la fin de ce chapitre.

 **Chapitre 4 : Absence**

Plusieurs mois passèrent, durant lesquels Natsu ne cessait de penser à Lucy. Elle lui manquait terriblement, et ces mots passés sans elle étaient mornes et sans intérêt. Tous les jours, dès qu'il avait terminé son travail, il montait dans son avion et survolait les environs, dans l'espoir de la voir arriver au loin. Mais rien.

Les soirs de tempête, il s'installait sous l'arbre où Lucy était tombée la première fois. Mais elle ne venait pas.

oOo

Un jour, alors qu'il ouvrait sa fenêtre, Natsu vit un paquet s'écraser sur le sol, suivi d'un bruit de moteur. Intrigué, il sortit en vitesse de chez lui et tomba sur un colis tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, emballé dans du papier journal. Il jeta un œil vers le ciel mais ne vit rien. Un peu déçu – il pensait retrouver sa belle blonde –, il ramassa tout de même le colis et rentra chez lui pour l'ouvrir. Il y trouva quelques pièces avec un message « voilà pour le moteur » et une enveloppe soigneusement fermée. Le colis venait de Lucy ! Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait, fébrile, l'enveloppe envoyée par Lucy et déposée dans le paquet.

 _Cher Natsu,_

 _J'ai rejoint le camp sans encombre et j'ai mis au courant mon équipe de ce qui m'était arrivé._

 _Nous avons découvert qui était la taupe. Tu ne me croiras jamais : c'était mon équipier ! Je ne l'avais pas vu venir… Pendant que nous survolions le camp ennemi, celui-ci communiquait par radio avec leur chef, aussi connu sous le nom de baron violet. Le fameux ! Nous ne nous en sommes pas rendu compte tout de suite. Il est rentré directement au camp après l'attaque, mais n'était pas blessé. Il a affirmé aux autres m'avoir perdu de vue, et a menti en disant que j'étais sûrement retenue prisonnière là-bas. Le lendemain, notre base était attaquée. La taupe avait fourni les plans et les tours de ronde aux ennemis. Tout a été ravagé. Nous avons perdu quelques-uns de nos frères, et beaucoup sont gravement blessés. Je m'en veux en pensant que pendant ce temps, je me prélassais chez toi. Mais je sais que si tu avais été là, tu m'aurais persuadée que je n'y étais pour rien._

Natsu rougit. C'est exactement ce qu'il aurait fait. Il n'appréciait pas que les autres se sentent coupable de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas commises. Il calma ses rougeurs et continua sa lecture.

 _Je m'occupe des blessés quelquefois. Nous faisons tout pour qu'ils se remettent sur pied. Makarov, mon instructeur et le chef de l'escadron, est blessé également. Une fois que tout ça sera fini, tout le monde aura droit à une permission. Nos ennemis n'ont pas réussi à nous avoir cependant, car, pensant qu'ils avaient gagné, ils ont baissé leur garde et nous les avons attaqués avec ce qu'il nous restait de soldats. Pendant ces quelques mois, nous avons continué à nous battre les uns contre les autres, nos deux armées affaiblies. Parfois, souvent même, je ne savais plus pourquoi je me battais. Toute cette guerre n'a pas de sens. Heureusement, aucun civil n'est impliqué. Et un traité de paix est en train d'être signé. Si tout se passe bien, les hostilités auront cessé dans quelques semaines, et chacun pourra rentrer chez lui. J'en profiterai pour te faire un petit coucou. Au fait, si je peux t'envoyer cette lettre, c'est que j'ai été missionnée pour aller chercher du ravitaillement, alors je profite de ce voyage pour te la livrer en main propre ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas être passée par la porte ! J'espère que tu vas bien, tu me manques beaucoup !_

 _xxx_

 _Lucy_

Sa lecture finie, Natsu la serra contre son cœur, toujours quelques rougeurs aux joues, puis la rangea dans son bureau. Il jeta un œil plus attentif sur l'emballage de journaux avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'articles sur l'escadron de Lucy et les prouesses qu'ils avaient accompli. Il s'amusa de voir que Lucy était toujours mentionné en tant que Lucas. Sur les photos, avec ses vêtements amples et ses cheveux courts, on y croirait presque.

Natsu se sentir nostalgique. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé les mois précédents, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voler avec elle. Il était un peu jaloux de savoir que toute son équipe l'avait vu voler avant lui, et qu'ils savaient tous quelle merveilleuse pilote elle était.

Il rangea les articles de journaux avec la lettre, s'assit dans son canapé et attendit. Il ne sait combien de temps il resta comme cela. Quelques minutes, des heures peut-être. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cuisine, mécaniquement, pour se faire à manger. Aujourd'hui, il irait voler.

oOo

Trois semaines plus tard, Natsu était de nouveau dans le ciel. Profitant de son jour de repos, il se laissait porter par le vent et enchaînait les loopings. Il adorait se laisser tomber dans le vide et ne se redresser qu'à la dernière seconde. Il fit ça tant et si bien qu'il ne vit pas qu'il fonçait dans quelque chose. Redressant d'un coup son engin volant, il manœuvra pour apercevoir ce avec quoi il avait failli entrer en collision. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit un avion qui lui était familier… Reconnaissant celui de Lucy, il laissa sa joie exploser et la suivit. Cette dernière enchaîna plusieurs figures que Natsu complétait. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie.

Quelques loopings et des dizaines de pirouettes plus tard, Lucy regagna la terre, suivit de près par Natsu, qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux suite à cette balade aérienne improvisée.

Lucy sauta à terre en même temps que lui, et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire ouf que déjà il lui fonçait dessus :

« Tu m'avais tellement manqué ! s'écria-t-il en lui faisant un énorme câlin.

— Toi aussi, avoua-t-elle en s'écartant doucement de lui. »

Et elle l'embrassa. Comme ça. Sans crier gare. Tendrement. Natsu resta choqué quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte. Puis il essaya vainement de se reprendre en balbutiant :

« Que… quoi ? Pourquoi tu- Enfin, heu…

— Je crois que je t'aime bien, avoua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. J'avais juste envie de te le dire, mais ne savais pas comment, alors voil- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Natsu avait agrippé son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassait à son tour. Lucy ferma les yeux et profita de ce petit moment de bonheur. Quand Natsu se décolla d'elle, il lui murmura en collant leur front l'un contre l'autre :

« Moi aussi, il se pourrait que je t'aime bien. »


	5. Renouveau

Hey ! On se retrouve avec le chapitre 5, à la base seconde partie du TS ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, je savais pas où couper. x)

Bonne lecture ! :D

 **Chapitre 5 : Renouveau**

Un an avait passé depuis que la guerre était finie. La petite principauté de Fiore se remettait tant bien que mal sur pied depuis l'accord de paix signer avec le royaume de Bosco il y a un quelques mois. Les habitants retrouvaient le sourire, les commerces restaient de nouveau ouverts jusque tard dans la nuit, les bars étaient remplis dès le coucher du soleil. La mairie de la capitale avait même organisé un grand bal pour célébrer cette année de paix.

C'était aussi le cas de Natsu et Lucy, qui désormais vivaient leur petite vie tranquille, dans la ferme de Natsu. Lucy avait retrouvé son identité de Lucy, et « Lucas » était retourné au placard. Puisque la guerre n'avait plus lieu d'être, les forces spéciales dont elle faisait partie non plus. Au grand dam de Natsu, Lucy ne pensait qu'à sa tenue pour le bal. Et lorsqu'il le lui faisait remarquer, Lucy lui disait que c'était ça ou des conversations qu'il ne comprenait pas sur le fonctionnement des moteurs d'avion qu'elle était en train de concevoir avec son équipe. En effet, Lucy avait trouvé un travail en tant qu'ingénieur en aviation et mettait au point des moteurs d'avion toujours plus puissants.

Natsu devait donc faire un choix : écouter Lucy divaguer sur le choix de sa robe « Rouge ou bleue ? Hum, quelque chose de cintré et long serait plus élégant… » ou lui expliquer comment fonctionnait le moteur sur lequel elle travaillait « Et donc grâce à l'énergie solaire, on peut tenir sans avoir à utiliser de l'essence tout le temps ! Grey, tu sais, mon coéquipier, eh bien figure-toi qu'il a trouvé le mécanisme pour compléter ce que j'avais commencé ! ». Il ne savait pas lequel des deux il préférait, entre savoir que Lucy n'avait aucune envie de mettre une robe noire « Voyons, on va pas à un enterrement ! » ou le fait que son collègue Grey la complétait dans son travail et que c'était un bonheur de travailler avec lui. Vraiment, il passait une semaine plutôt mauvaise. Il n'avait pas arrêté et il avait eu un client insupportable qui ne faisait que se plaindre dès que Natsu réparait son avion : en effet, son travail consistait à construire des avions, et de temps en temps à les réparer. Il décida alors de fermer les yeux et plus globalement de se fermer au monde. Il s'endormit aussitôt, à demi couché sur la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy arrêta ses divagations et se tourna vers Natsu pour lui demander son avis. Elle le trouva étaler sur la table, en train de ronfler comme un bienheureux. Elle pouffa, amusée, et se pencha vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant de partir dans la chambre pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Natsu n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle le réveilla doucement puis ils partirent à la fête.

Lucy conduisait pendant que Natsu sortait un peu des limbes du sommeil. Il en profita pour admirer la vue. Le soleil se couchait sur la ville, et le ciel orangé était magnifique. Quelques nuages roses brisaient cette étendue, mais ça ne rendait le paysage que plus beau. Il se tourna alors vers Lucy et son souffle se coupa. Lucy portait une robe bleu nuit moulante, lui découvrant les épaules, et qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Elle était mille fois plus belle que le ciel. « Merci », lui souffla-t-elle. Natsu rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et détourna le regard vers l'extérieur.

Une fois arrivés à destination, les deux jeunes gens se rendirent sur la place de la capitale, spécialement décorée pour l'occasion. Une douce mélodie s'élevait dans les airs et de nombreuses personnes dansaient déjà. Natsu, tel un gentleman, tendit la main vers Lucy et lui proposa :

« Madame, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Lucy rit puis le suivit, l'entraînant dans une danse endiablée. Ils dansèrent toute la nuit durant, au gré de la musique, douce ou entraînante, qui ne manquait pas de les faire rêver. Ils célébraient avec joie cette paix revenue.

Ils prirent une chambre à l'hôtel, un peu trop éméchés pour conduire, et rentrèrent le lendemain.

oOo

Et c'est après que l'impensable se produisit.

Un beau matin, quelques semaines après la fête, Lucy reçu une lettre de son instructeur qui lui demandait expressément de se rendre à la base militaire où elle travaillait dans le passé. Lucy fut prise d'une grande peur, soudainement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela arrivait. Elle prévint Natsu, et ensemble, ils se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous.

Une fois sur place, l'instructeur accueillit Lucy et jeta un regard suspicieux à Natsu avant que Lucy ne lui expliquât qu'il était avec elle et qu'il savait tout. L'instructeur voulut réprimander Lucy mais celle-ci lui affirma qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, que ce charmant jeune homme lui avait sauvé la vie et que, de tout façon, c'était un homme de confiance.

Malgré ça, tout ceci était confidentiel, et Natsu dut attendre dans une salle. Lucy, quant à elle, fut conduite dans un bureau et son instructeur Makarov lui expliqua le problème :

« Lucy, nous avons un problème. L'armée du royaume de Bosco est de retour. Ce ne sera jamais aussi violent que la dernière fois, je te le promets. Cette fois, seule une partie de l'armée est envoyée. Nous suspectons le seigneur du royaume de Bosco de préparer une armée pour nous attaquer de nouveau. Ta mission et celle des autres soldats est simple : vous vous rendez en territoire ennemi et vous neutraliser l'armée. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de tuer qui que ce soit. Détruisez les machines et kidnapper quelques soldats ennemis. Ensuite, vous n'avez qu'à revenir et le tour est joué. Les autres membres de l'équipe ont déjà été mis au courant. Tu étais la dernière. Lucy, je suis désolé, mais… Lucas va devoir faire son grand retour… »

oOo

Le lendemain, Lucy commençait les préparatifs de ses affaires. Natsu lui tournait autour et la suppliait de ne pas y aller. Elle n'était pas obligée, après tout. Lucy coupa court à ses explications une bonne fois pour toutes :

« Natsu, tu le sais autant que moi, je dois y aller. Je suis un membre à part entière de l'équipe, je dois honorer le serment que j'ai fait.

— Mais quand la guerre s'est terminée, le serment a été levé !

— Natsu, il n'y a pas de discussion possible. Je veux y aller. Si je n'y vais pas, qui sauvera Fiore ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais la dernière fois.

— Mais la dernière fois c'était différent ! Je te connaissais pas et puis ça avait l'air si incroyable !

— Parce qu'éviter une guerre ce n'est rien ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Luce, je suis désolé, mais je veux pas que tu t'en ailles… J'aurai plus personne…

— Natsu, arrête de faire l'enfant. Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques semaines, tout au plus ! Et je ne suis pas encore partie ! Il me reste une semaine pour que je me remette en forme et que je mette mon avion en état ! »

Natsu partit bouder dans un coin pendant que Lucy continuait de se moquer gentiment de lui en terminant la liste de son matériel. Une fois cela fait, elle rejoignit Natsu dans le canapé et le prit dans ses bras :

« Allez, arrête de bouder ! »

Pour toute réponse, Natsu soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre elle.

oOo

La semaine suivante fut consacrée aux préparatifs du voyage. Mais quelque chose semblait vouloir l'empêcher d'aller plus loin car elle ne sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle avait des nausées et était plutôt fatiguée. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention, bien trop concentrée sur sa mission pour laisser quoi que ce soit la détourner du droit chemin.

Les jours passèrent donc rapidement. L'avion de Lucy avait retrouvé sa brillance d'antan et avait même reçu un nouveau moteur pour palier à l'ancien qui n'était pas assez puissant. À la fin de la semaine, juste avant son départ, Lucy fut prise d'un haut le cœur et courut aux toilettes, où elle régurgita tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Légèrement inquiète – ce n'était pas le moment d'être malade –, elle se dit qu'elle consulterait un médecin à son arrivée… avant de se rappeler qu'elle était censée être un homme. Elle verrait cela avec son instructeur.

Après avoir fait un dernier bisou à Natsu, qui ne voulait toujours pas la laisser partir, elle monta dans son avion pour rejoindre la base militaire où l'attendait son instructeur et ses équipiers.

oOo

Le voyage s'était plutôt bien passé. Lucy atterrit en douceur dans le camp et alla saluer ses anciens camarades de guerre. Les retrouvailles furent célébrées autour d'un bon repas, mais Lucy ne put rien avaler. Elle avait toujours des nausées, et ce soir, rien ne lui faisait envie. Elle ne laissa rien paraître, pour n'inquiéter personne, et alla voir son instructeur à la fin du repas pour lui parler de ce virus. Celui-ci lui assura qu'il convoquerait un médecin digne de confiance, et qui garderait son secret, dès le lendemain, et qu'elle pouvait venir le voir à la première heure. Ensuite, toute la troupe fut envoyée au lit, afin de reprendre des forces pour leur mission, qui démarrait le lendemain, après le coucher du soleil.

Le lendemain, Lucy se rendit au poste de commandement, où elle retrouva son instructeur. Celui-ci lui présenta Polyussica, une femme médecin qui l'ausculterait. C'était une femme plutôt vieille, avec de longs cheveux roses et des yeux à en frémir d'effroi. Makarov sortit et laissa les deux femmes dans la salle. Lucy s'installa sur le lit et Polyussica fit quelques tests après lui avoir demandé ses symptômes. Après quelques examens, Polyussica demanda à Lucy de patienter dans la salle d'à côté pendant qu'elle s'occupait des résultats.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Polyussica appela Lucy et la fit assoir. Lucy obtempéra, en espérant que ce ne serait pas trop grave. La vieille dame lui fit face, et, d'un air grave, annonça :

« Félicitations, vous êtes enceinte. »


	6. La bataille finale

Yo ! Encore un nouveau chapitre ! On approche (très) doucement de la fin...

 **Chapitre 6 : La bataille finale**

Lucy resta bouche bée. Non… ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Polyussica la regardait toujours avec cet air indéchiffrable, elle semblait dans ses pensées. Lucy, elle, était totalement paniquée. C'était vraiment le pire moment ! Et elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle s'était engagée, et se retirer du combat serait un manquement au serment qu'elle avait prononcé. De plus, si elle devait partir, elle devrait donner une raison, et si la véritable raison de son départ était révélée, tout le monde apprendrait qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être, et elle risquerait de terminer sa vie en prison pour usurpation d'identité, ou en tout cas de passer un sacré mauvais quart d'heure. Cette situation ne l'enchantait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Après toutes ces pensées, elle se tourna vers Polyussica, qui l'observait. Cette dernière lui demanda simplement :

« Que comptes-tu faire ?

— Je vais me battre ! fut la seule réponse de Lucy. »

oOo

Le soir-même, toute l'équipe 7 était en route pour le pays voisin afin de mener à bien leur mission. Pour commencer, ils partaient en reconnaissance les premiers soirs, puis mettaient au point un plan d'action la journée pour agir sans se faire repérer par l'ennemi. Il fallait connaître les tours de ronde du camp adverse, comprendre son fonctionnement et son organisation, et trouver le moment le plus propice pour attaquer.

Le ventre de Lucy commençait à prendre du volume, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre. Personne ne découvrirait son secret et elle n'aurait pas à se battre, donc pas d'occasion de se blesser.

Au bout de deux semaines de repérage et d'analyse, tout était prêt. L'assaut allait être lancé.

oOo

Les avions de l'équipe 7 survolait les champs. Ils se posèrent non loin du camp et entrèrent sans se faire remarquer. Chacun se mit en position et partit accomplir la tâche à laquelle il avait été désigné. Certains devaient trouver les plans d'attaques ennemis, si tant est que certains de ces plans étaient conservés ici, d'autres devaient mettre hors d'état de nuire les soldats ennemis ou les bâillonner avant de les emmener dans un avion. Lucy devait s'occuper de réduire au silence une partie des soldats. Elle entra discrètement dans une pièce et appliqua sur la bouche de chacun des endormis un mouchoir de chloroforme, afin que ceux-ci restent profondément endormis jusqu'au lendemain, voire même un jour de plus.

Une fois que chacun eut accompli sa mission et ramené un ennemi ou des plans d'attaque, tous se retrouvèrent aux avions afin de rentrer au camp. Heureusement, personne ne manquait à l'appel, tout c'était dérouler à merveille. Alors que tous étaient prêts, Lucy remarqua une ombre se diriger à l'extérieur du camp. Étonnant, puisque tous les soldats avaient été endormis de la même manière que ceux dont Lucy s'était occupés. Elle fit un signe à un membre de l'équipe, signifiant qu'elle allait voir ce qu'il se passait et qu'il devait emmener le soldat dont elle était jusque-là responsable. L'autre acquiesça et Lucy monta à bord de son avion alors qu'elle entendait un bruit de moteur de l'autre côté du camp. Ce devait être un soldat ennemi qui avait échappé à leur vigilance. Lucy devait à tout prix l'arrêter avant qu'il ne racontât au chef du royaume de Bosco ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alors qu'elle le rattrapait, un détail la frappa : elle connaissait cet avion. Elle le connaissait pour l'avoir déjà combattu. Elle rit jaune. Ce satané baron ne la laisserait jamais tranquille, apparemment. Soudain, l'avion violacé freina et se tourna d'un coup, lui faisant presque face. Lucy l'évita habilement et compris le message : le combat était lancé. Et cela risquait d'être un combat à mort.

oOo

Lucy ne laissa aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage et engagea le combat. Elle envoya une salve de coups de feu en direction de l'avion ennemi, qui les évita toutes plus ou moins. Celui-ci la lui rendit quelques secondes plus tard, brisant ainsi le silence de la nuit.

Le ciel était presque clair, et il était difficile de se cacher dans les nuages ou de perdre de vue son adversaire. Cependant, les deux aviateurs survolaient une forêt à ce moment-là, une forêt avec des arbres si hauts, aux branches si longues, qu'il était possible de se faufiler à travers lorsqu'on était un pilote expert. Ce qui était le cas des deux protagonistes. Une course poursuite s'engagea dans la forêt, ponctuée d'explosion et de chargeur de mitraillettes se vidant à une vitesse hallucinante. Lucy fut touchée à l'aile, le baron au moteur. « Un point d'avance pour moi », se dit Lucy. Et elle avait raison. Malgré la technique incroyable du baron, celle de Lucy était sans faille. Même si elle avait arrêté l'armée, elle n'avait pas cessé de s'entraîner, perfectionnant ses techniques de vol, encore et encore.

La bataille fit rage pendant de longues minutes avant que l'ultime face à face ne survienne. Les deux opposants avaient pris chacun une direction opposée, puis s'était brusquement retournés, en même temps, cherchant à être le premier qui viderait son chargeur sur l'autre. Les deux avions furent frappés en même temps et, touchés à tous les points possibles et imaginables, piquèrent en tête vers le sol sans que leur pilote ne pût faire quoi que ce fût pour sauver leur peau.

Ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux, à quelques mètres seulement l'un de l'autre.

oOo

La chance était cette fois du côté des gentils. Lucy fut secouée par le choc, mais son siège et ses diverses protections avaient amorti sa chute. De plus, son avion était tombé à l'endroit. Au pire, elle s'en sortirait avec quelques égratignures, mais dans l'ensemble, elle n'avait été trop blessée.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant du baron. Son avion était retourné, à moitié aplati sur le sol couvert de feuilles mortes de la forêt. Il avait les jambes coincées sous l'engin et son crâne était ouvert à l'arcade sourcilière.

Lucy réussit à s'extirper de son avion et alla à la rencontre de cet ennemi qu'elle avait combattu et haï toute sa vie durant. Il semblait mal en point, saignait beaucoup et avait les jambes en miettes. Lucy, pour la première fois de sa vie, n'éprouvait pas une once de compassion pour cet homme. Elle s'approcha de lui et ôta son casque et ses lunettes d'aviateur. Enfin, elle allait savoir qui se cachait derrière le masque…

Un visage long, des cheveux marrons trop longs, des yeux marrons assoiffés de vengeance, une moustache mal entretenue, une bouche fine tordue en un rictus de dégout et un menton pointu. Voilà sur quoi Lucy tomba quand elle découvrit le visage de l'homme.

Elle le reconnut tout de suite. Qui ne le ferait pas ? José, le plus grand tueur en série que le monde ait connu depuis de longues années. Cet homme était un fou. Il tuait des gens et avait créé une sorte de club, « Phantom Lord », pour accueillir ceux qui voulaient le rejoindre. Un vrai carnage. José avait bien trop de meurtres à son actif pour que quiconque soit encore capable de vouloir lui pardonner, ou même de le comprendre. Lucy le regarda dans les yeux, à moitié mort, agonisant sous le poids de l'avion sur ses jambes. La jeune femme lui lança un regard empli de dégout et lui lança :

« Profitez du spectacle. Ce sera votre dernier. »

Et elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre son propre avion, laissant le criminel en tête à tête avec ses souffrances.

Mais Lucy avait un peu forcé sur ses capacités ce soir-là, et elle s'évanouit d'un coup.


	7. Nouvelle rencontre

Hey ! Sorry, j'ai oublié de poster le chapitre d'hier... -' Du coup j'en poste deux aujourd'hui ! ^^

 **Chapitre 7 : Nouvelle rencontre**

Lorsque Lucy se réveilla, elle était allongée dans un lit inconnu, dans une chambre inconnue d'une maison inconnue. Elle commença à se dépêtrer dans ses couvertures quand une voix lui parvint :

« Restez calme, mademoiselle. Jubia ne vous veut aucun mal. Elle vous a trouvé dans la forêt, pas loin de cet homme qui était mort sous l'avion. Quelle vision affreuse ! Jubia n'arrive pas à se l'enlever de la tête !

— Je… je suis ici depuis combien de temps ? demanda Lucy d'une toute petite voix.

— Jubia vous a trouvé dans la forêt il y a deux jours.

— Désolée de vous déranger comme ça, je vais m'en aller dès que possible.

— Oh que non ! Jubia ne veut pas que vous repartiez toute seule dans la forêt alors qu'il y a des gens si méchants ! Et puis regardez-vous. Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Que va devenir votre bébé ?

—Quoi ? Comment est-ce que vous savez que…

— Vous avez pas mal grossi, sans vouloir vous vexer. Et puis, ça saute aux yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez là-bas, mais maintenant, tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

— Merci, ne put que répondre Lucy.

Jubia s'apprêtait à sortir quand Lucy l'interpella :

— Attendez ! Je dois prévenir certaines personnes que je suis ici ! C'est important ! En fait… Peu importe, il faut vraiment que je les prévienne.

— Jubia va vous apporter du papier et un crayon.

— Merci, la remercia Lucy une fois de plus. »

Jubia s'éclipsa et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une feuille et un crayon.

« C'est tout ce que Jubia a.

— Merci infiniment. »

Lucy attrapa la feuille et la coupa en deux. Ensuite, elle écrivit deux lettres, une à Natsu et une autres à son instructeur. Dans les deux, elle disait qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle les recontacterait dès que possible. Nulle part elle ne mentionna le bébé qu'elle attendait. Après avoir rédigé les deux courriers, elle les remit à Jubia, qui irait les poster. Puis les deux jeunes femmes allèrent manger.

Lucy était le genre de personne qui ne tenait pas en place, et rester immobile pendant plusieurs heures lui était impossible. Aussi, quand Jubia lui proposa d'aller se recoucher, Lucy préféra rester debout et l'aider dans ses tâches quotidiennes en remerciement de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle jusque-là.

Les lettres furent postées le lendemain. Malheureusement, la poste n'était pas très rapide ici, et la région dans laquelle Lucy était faisait partie d'un pays étranger au sien. Malgré tout, Lucy était contente d'être là où elle était. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il y avait encore des gens comme Jubia ou Natsu, qui accueillait des étrangers. Elle était doublement surprise car le seigneur de ce pays-là, celui-là même qui était en guerre contre le sien, était plutôt du genre tyrannique. Et elle pensait que la majorité des habitants seraient d'accord avec ses idées ou alors resteraient dans l'ombre sans se faire remarquer. Alors Jubia était comme une étoile tombée du ciel.

oOo

Lucy dut bien passer une semaine ici. Pendant ses quelques jours, elle s'occupa de la maison de Jubia et l'aida dans son travail. Jubia tenait une boutique de bijoux. Elle s'en occupait seule depuis que son frère était parti au front l'année précédente sans jamais revenir. Lucy l'aida donc à confectionner les bijoux, et elle s'amusa beaucoup. Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent beaucoup, et Jubia avoua à Lucy qu'elle voulait partir de ce pays. Plus rien ne la retenait et elle avait trop de souvenirs à oublier. Lucy lui proposa alors de quitter le pays avec elle, et de venir habiter dans sa ville. Jubia, quoiqu'étonnée au début, finit par se laisser convaincre, et finalement les deux nouvelles amies planifièrent tout pour rentrer chez elle.

Deux semaines plus tard, Lucy reçut du courrier. Une lettre de Natsu, qui disait qu'elle lui manquait terriblement et qu'il allait la retrouver par tous les moyens, et une autre de son instructeur. Makarov avait mis son équipe au courant, tous savaient qu'elle (enfin il pour eux) allait bien et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. La guerre avait été évitée, et depuis que les sombres desseins du seigneur du royaume de Bosco avaient été révélés, on craignait (ou espérait) un coup d'état pour chasser ce chef incapable de diriger son pays. Cependant, un lot de mauvaises nouvelles accompagnait le reste de la lettre. Suite à l'échec de son attaque surprise, le seigneur du royaume de Bosco avait fermé toutes les frontières et avait interdit tout échange entre les deux pays, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'écrire, et que cette lettre était la dernière. Personne ne savait quand cela allait prendre fin. Apparemment, Lucy ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer.

C'est sur cette note peut joyeuse qu'elle mit Jubia au courant de la situation. Jubia ne s'en formalisa pas et décréta que, du moment que personne n'était blessé, tout allait bien.

oOo

Les mois passèrent, et finalement, le seigneur du royaume de Bosco fut renversé et le pays passa sous le joug d'une jeune femme nommée Erza Scarlett et qui semblait bien plus compétente que son prédécesseur. Lucy et Jubia faisaient alors leurs bagages, bien décidées à partir le plus vite possible, dès que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Lucy n'avait pas été voir son avion depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez Jubia. Elle ne voulait pas tomber sur le cadavre du criminel qu'elle avait laissé mourir, et de toute façon, son avion était dans un piètre état. Ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer pouvoir récupérer quoi que ce fut.


	8. Malentendu

Hey hey ! Comme promis, le deuxième du jour. ^^ On approche de la fin...

 **Chapitre 8 : Malentendu**

Le jour du grand départ était finalement arrivé. Lucy et Jubia installèrent toutes les valises dans la voiture et Jubia s'installa au volant. Lucy souffla un instant, son ventre était désormais bien rond, et elle était rapidement essoufflée. Jubia mit le moteur en marche et la voiture partit.

Tout se passait pour le mieux, mais au bout de quelques heures, alors que la nuit tombait, Lucy commença à se sentir de plus en plus mal. Jubia était concentrée sur la route et Lucy essayait de cacher son mal, donc rien ne se passa. Soudain Lucy sentit quelque chose couler le long de ses cuisses. Elle baissa le regard, blême, et cria à Jubia d'un seul coup :

« Le bébé arrive ! »

Jubia lâcha un grand cri aigu et sortit de la grande route pour trouver une maternité dans un village voisin. Elle roulait en catastrophe et se fit même arrêter par des gendarmes. Elle expliqua le problème et heureusement, ceux-ci la conduisirent jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Une fois là-bas, Lucy fut emmenée dans une salle pour accoucher. Jubia demanda si elle pouvait rester au chevet de son amie. Lorsqu'on demanda où était le père, Jubia fut bien incapable de répondre. Elle assura que Lucy savait, et qu'il fallait lui demander, que tout ça était très compliqué à cause de l'histoire des frontières, etc., etc. Personne ne comprit vraiment ce qui s'était passé, mais on ne posa pas plus de questions et Jubia put aller voir Lucy.

Au bout de longues heures de pousse et d'essoufflement, la sage-femme déposa un petit bout de chair rose sur la poitrine de Lucy. Celle-ci lâcha un râle de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée. Jubia, toute excitée, lui demanda :

« Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

— Tout doux, tout doux ! Je sais même pas encore si c'est une fille ou un gars, alors le prénom ! Enfin, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Il faut que je trouve Natsu. Il va être super en colère, il ne sait rien de tout ça…

— Comment ? Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

— Félicitations, madame, c'est une fille, fit l'infirmière avant de s'éclipser. Appelez-moi en cas de problème.

— Oui, merci beaucoup, lui répondit Lucy avant de se tourner vers Jubia. J'étais déjà partie quand je l'ai appris.

— Partie où ?

— Je crois qu'il est temps que tu saches d'où je viens… »

Après cela, Lucy raconta à Jubia d'où elle venait et le pourquoi du comment elle avait atterrit ici. Tout y passa : la guerre, sa rencontre avec Natsu, l'année de paix, l'attaque surprise, les préparatifs, la grossesse au mauvais moment, la fameuse attaque du camp ennemi, son combat contre le baron violet et enfin son sauvetage par Jubia.

À la fin des explications de Lucy, Jubia resta bouche bée un moment puis acquiesça. Puis elles restèrent sans parler, Lucy couchée et Jubia assise à ses côtés. Lucy s'endormit et Jubia finit par faire même.

Un peu plus tard, quand Jubia se réveilla, elle trouva un lit vide. Paniquée tout à coup, elle balaya la pièce du regard pour tomber sur un nourrisson endormi dans un berceau. Elle soupira de soulagement, mais pour un instant seulement : où était passée Lucy ? Elle fit le tour de la chambre et passa sa tête dans le couloir pour finalement la voir arriver, les bras chargés.

« Je dois écrire à Natsu, fit Lucy quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il faut absolument qu'il sache que je vais arriver ! Et ça, dit-elle en pointant son bébé, ce sera une surprise ! »

Lucy n'eut de repos que lorsque la lettre fut postée. Elle s'écroula dans son lit et prit sa petite dans ses bras. Elle souffla doucement : « s'en est fini de Lucas » et s'endormit de nouveau.

Le lendemain, Lucy put quitter l'hôpital. Accompagnée de Jubia, elle acheta quelques trucs utiles pour son enfant et prirent le chemin de sa maison. Une fois là-bas, Lucy trouva la maison vide. Un post-it était collé sur la table de la cuisine depuis quelques temps déjà à en juger par son état. Il y était inscrit :

 _Luce, si je suis pas là quand tu arrives, attends-moi à la maison, je reviens dans pas longtemps._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Natsu_

Lucy sourit niaisement et alla s'installer dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien d'être chez soi ! Elle installa son petit dans un berceau et aida Jubia à décharger la voiture. Elle réorganisa un peu sa maison (Natsu avait l'art de savoir tout mettre en désordre) avec Jubia et lui prépara la chambre d'ami.

En fin d'après-midi, Lucy et Jubia étaient tranquillement installées dehors et sirotaient un jus de fruit quand une voiture fit son entrée dans la cours. Lucy se releva, pensant que Natsu était de retour, mais il s'agissait de la voiture de son collègue de travail, Grey. Lucy alla tout de même à sa rencontre pour le saluer puis fit les présentations avec Jubia. Cette dernière resta bloquée, la bouche grande ouverte et des étoiles dans les yeux. Lucy pouffa et les laissa tous les deux. Elle retourna s'assoir dans son transat pour siroter sa boisson en tenant sa petite fille dans ses bras.

Un peu plus tard, Jubia était de retour avec Grey et lui bavait dessus. Grey ne vit rien mais s'approcha de Lucy pour regarder sa fille de plus près :

« Elle est vraiment super mignonne, fit-il remarquer.

— Jubia en fait avec Grey-sama quand il veut… susurra-t-elle avec des yeux rêveurs.

Grey fit une légère grimace et continua :

— Natsu est au courant ? Je suis passé plusieurs fois le voir mais il ne m'a rien dit.

— Non, il ne sait rien. C'est une surprise en quelque sorte !

— Drôle de surprise !

— Ouais… fit Lucy en souriant tendrement à sa fille.

— Je peux la porter ?

— Oui, bien sûr ! »

Grey prit la petite dans ses bras alors qu'un crissement se faisait entendre. Une voiture apparut dans la cours et après avoir éteint le moteur, une tête rose en sortit. Un sourire illumina son visage quand il vit Lucy qui lui sourit en retour.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'approchait et remarquait la présence de Grey et d'une inconnue, il vit aussi que ce dernier tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Son regard interrogateur navigua de Lucy au bébé, tandis que la jeune femme se bornait à sourire niaisement. Natsu perdit tout de suite son sourire et s'approcha de Grey et pointant le bébé :

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Lucy prit peur et récupéra son enfant avant de se tourner vers Natsu. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Natsu se jeta sur Grey et lui asséna un énorme coup dans la mâchoire. Lucy lâcha un cri de surprise alors que Natsu s'écriait :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Lucy ? C'est _ma_ copine ! Et toi ! cria-t-il en se tournant vers Lucy, comment tu peux me faire ça ?

— Mais te faire quoi, merde ! s'énerva Lucy qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de Natsu et qui en avait marre de se faire engueuler.

— Pourquoi t'as fait un bébé avec Grey ? »


	9. Révélations

Yo ! Comment ça mon titre est super cliché ? :P Tant pis. ^^ Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 9 : Révélations**

Lucy resta bouche bée. Grey et Jubia aussi. Puis Lucy explosa de rire sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension et de colère que lui lançait Natsu :

« J'aurais dû me douter, c'est vrai que t'es un peu bête sur les bords… se moqua gentiment Lucy.

— Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! bouda Natsu.

— Comment _toi_ , tu as pu croire une chose pareille ! fit Lucy en essuyant quelques larmes d'avoir trop ri. Enfin, Natsu ! Grey n'est pas le père !

— Mais c'est qui alors ?

— Wow. Je comprends ce que tu disais, Lucy, fit Grey, blasé par le manque de discernement de Natsu.

Natsu les regarda, l'air plus paumé que jamais. Puis l'idée sembla faire son chemin jusqu'au cerveau et Natsu ouvrit grand la bouche, abasourdi :

— C'est moi ?

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui… désespéra Grey.

— Mais ça veut dire que tu avais ça dans ton ventre quand tu es partie dans le royaume voisin ?

— Mais Lucy, tu es folle ! Quand on a un bébé on est plus fragile ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait, si tu étais morte, hein ! Qu'est-ce que je serai devenu ! Il fallait que tu rentres ! En plus comme ça j'aurais pas eu à t'attendre aussi longtemps !

— Le plus important, c'est que je sois là, non ?

Natsu grogna pour la forme avant de se jeter dans les bras de Lucy.

— Gnagnagna, n'empêche que maintenant, tu t'en vas plus.

— Promis, jura-t-elle en utilisant son bras libre pour resserrer l'étreinte autour de Natsu. »

oOo

La vie reprit son cours après ce petit malentendu. Lucy découvrit pour son plus grand malheur que Natsu était l'homme le plus protecteur de la terre, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter la maison sans lui, encore moins avec leur petite fille, qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler Luna : en effet, la petite était née pendant la nuit et Lucy avait toujours adoré ce prénom.

Jubia était restée vivre chez eux en attendant qu'elle trouve un logement et qu'elle ouvre une nouvelle boutique de bijoux, que Lucy l'aidait à confectionner pendant les siestes de Luna, puisqu'elle n'avait plus que ça à faire de ses journées.

Grey passait le plus clair de son temps à la ferme – pour le plus grand bonheur de Jubia – avec Lucy. Natsu ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil, mais Lucy était indispensable à l'équipe avec laquelle elle travaillait. Même si elle était en congé maternité, le développement des nouvelles pièces n'attendaient pas et ils avaient besoin de l'aide de Lucy. Grey, quant à lui, avait été désigné messager et faisait des allers-retours entre son travail et la ferme afin de mettre Lucy au courant des avancements de leurs projets et de demander son approbation pour en boucler d'autres. La plupart du temps, il restait à la maison pour dîner, et Jubia bavait sur lui pendant tout le repas, pendant que les trois autres discutaient, même si souvent, Grey et Lucy parlaient de leur travail, laissant Natsu légèrement perdu. Il donnait alors à manger à sa fille et s'amusait avec elle. Tout ce petit monde allait donc très bien.

oOo

Puis, un jour, à force de persévérance, Jubia finit par gagner le cœur de Grey. Personne ne sut comment, peut-être qu'à force de l'aduler et de lui parler, Grey avait compris les véritables sentiments de Jubia, que ce n'était pas un amour de passage et que lui aussi l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Cela fut confirmé quand il la demanda en mariage après avoir failli mourir écrasé par un moteur d'avion dans une usine de fabrication où il avait dû se rendre afin de vérifier que rien ne manquait à la fin du processus. Il s'était extirpé des débris et n'avait pas dit un mot alors que Lucy le ramenait chez eux pour qu'il se remette du choc – plus de travail pour lui ce jour-là. Il était sorti de la voiture comme un robot, avait rejoint Jubia et lui avait pris les mains avant de dire :

« Je suis presque mort aujourd'hui. Je voulais le faire plus tard mais je me rends compte que demain je ne serai peut-être plus là pour te le dire, alors : veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Jubia avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux et lui avait sauté dans les bras avant d'accepter tout de suite. Lucy, qui avait assisté à la scène, avait peur de la situation, elle n'était certaine des véritables sentiments de Grey. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il agisse sur un coup de tête et finisse par rendre Jubia malheureuse. Mais quand elle les regardait rire tous les deux ou s'embrasser dans le soleil couchant – Jubia aimait beaucoup tout ce qui touchait au romantisme bien cliché –, ses doutes s'envolaient. La cérémonie aurait lieu le week-end suivant, Jubia voulant un mariage comme dans les contes de fée, où la cérémonie a lieu tout de suite après demande.

Jubia et Lucy avaient donc dû se rendre dans une boutique de robe dès le lendemain afin que Jubia trouve son bonheur. Puis ce fut une course contre la montre pour trouver un endroit – finalement, le mariage aurait lieu dans la ferme de Natsu –, des tables et des chaises pour faire assoir tout le monde et appeler le maire, pour qu'il réserve un créneau pour le mariage de nos deux amoureux.

oOo

Seulement, ils n'avaient pas prévu ce qui arriva ensuite… Au beau milieu de la cérémonie, alors que les fameux « oui » allaient être échangés, un homme massif aux longs cheveux noirs traversa la foule et resta planté dans l'allée. Il dit alors, laissant pantois tous les invités :

« Jubia ? C'est vraiment toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il est clair que ce qui plongea le plus les gens dans l'embarras fut la réaction de Jubia : les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se jeta dans les bras de l'inconnu qui s'était présenté. Grey vit rouge et fut blessé par l'abandon qu'il subissait d'un coup de sa presque femme. Jubia se tourna alors vers lui et lui révéla l'identité du fameux gars :

« Grey chéri, je te présente mon frère, Gajil. »


	10. La fin de l'histoire ?

Ossu ! Le dernier chapitre est finalement arrivé ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et bonne lecture ! ^^

Le titre est une référence au dernier tome de la BD _Les Légendaires_ (oui oui je copie des trucs, mais c'pas ma faute si ce titre est vraiment bien u_u).

 **Chapitre 10 : La fin de l'histoire ?**

Ledit Grey poussa un soupir de soulagement – la foule aussi –, ravi de voir que sa future femme n'avait pas d'ex-fiancé disparu, et alla saluer le jusque-là inconnu qui lui faisait face. Puis, l'émotion passée et les larmes essuyées, le maire reprit son discours et maria les deux protagonistes de cette journée. Le maire eut juste le temps de terminer son discours par « Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » que Jubia sauta sur Grey pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée.

oOo

À la fin de la cérémonie, alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers le buffet – on ne change pas l'habitude –, Jubia tira Grey par la manche et rejoignit son frère retrouvé, qui s'empiffrait sous les reproches d'une jeune femme qui ressemblait à la jeune mariée.

« Salut, Gajil.

Le susnommé leva la tête de ses cupcakes et, reconnaissant celle qui s'adressait à lui, lâcha son précieux butin et la prit dans ses bras. Grey la regarda d'un œil attendri, et il remarqua la jeune fille accompagnant Gajil faire de même.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Jubia à son frère alors que celui-ci la lâchait.

— Je… je ne sais plus.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Jubia.

— Ce n'est pas sa faute, lui expliqua la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. En fait… dit-elle comme si elle cherchait ses mots, ton frère est amnésique.

— Hein ?

Jubia était on ne peut plus perdue.

— Je m'appelle Levy, dit la jeune fille en tendant sa main à Jubia. J'ai pris soin de ton frère pendant qu'il était amnésique. Viens, allons nous assoir, je vais tout te raconter. »

Jubia suivit Levy jusqu'à un banc et les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent alors que Levy démarra :

« Comme tu le sais, la guerre faisait rage il y a quelques mois. Ton frère donc était parti. Il était sur le front avec les autres soldats je suppose, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je ne le trouve. Bref. Un jour que je marchais sur un champ de bataille, à la recherche d'un soupçon de vie, je suis tombée sur lui. Il bougeait à peine, et il avait l'air mal en point. J'ai voulu le ramener chez moi, mais il était trop lourd. Alors je suis allée chercher ma voiture en priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien pendant ce temps. Après l'avoir hissé dedans, je l'ai ramené chez moi et je m'en suis occupé. Il n'a pas dit un mot pendant tout ce temps. Au bout de deux jours, il m'a finalement demandé ce qu'il faisait ici et qui il était. Il ne se souvenait que de son nom. La guerre fait bien des ravages, mais celui-ci est un des pires. Oublier qui l'on est… Enfin, après ça, je lui ai donc expliqué toute la situation. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait de la famille, même lui l'avait oublié. Il a fini par s'habituer à ma présence et nous avons commencé à cohabiter. Le plus intéressant arrive. Je ne sais pas s'il était comme ça avec toi, mais ton frère est vraiment têtu et ne mâche pas ses mots. Quelques mois après la fin de la guerre, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et il était entièrement guéri. On s'est donc disputé pour je ne sais plus quelle raison stupide et je l'ai frappé avec une casserole. (Jubia pouffa.) Vu la masse de muscles qu'est ton frère, bien sûr, il n'a rien senti, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, sa mémoire est revenue. Et il s'est souvenu. Pas de tout bien sûr, ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit pendant de longs mois n'aide pas à se souvenir. Mais il a commencé à avoir des sortes de vision de lui plus jeune et à rêver de son enfance. Quand il s'est souvenu qu'il avait une sœur, nous avons commencé des recherches pour te retrouver. Il ne se souvenait pas de ton nom au début, alors on devait seulement chercher des gens qui te ressemblait physiquement. Je pense même, maintenant que je te vois, qu'il avait pu nous confondre le jour où il m'a vu pour la première fois. On a la même couleur de cheveux et comme ses souvenirs étaient flous… Il a dû tout mélanger. Enfin bref, on a entendu qu'il allait y avoir un mariage, et Gajil pensait qu'il y aurait plein de gens, donc qu'on pourrait peut-être obtenir des renseignements. Quand on a appris que tu avais quitté ton pays natal, on a eu peur de ne jamais te retrouver. Alors te revoir à ce mariage… À ton mariage, surtout ! Wow ! Au fait, félicitations. Et ta robe est magnifique.

— Merci, souffla Jubia, les larmes aux yeux suite à l'histoire que Levy venait de lui raconter. »

Et elle explosa en sanglots dans les bras de Levy qui la réconfortait. Ce n'est pas que Jubia était triste ou quoi, c'est juste qu'elle était soulagée de retrouver sa famille. Et de bonheur, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer.

La journée se termina donc sur Gajil qui mangeait, Jubia et Levy qui faisait connaissance et Grey qui discutait avec Lucy et Natsu qui s'occupait de son petit bout de chou à côté de Lucy. Tout ce petit monde fut invité à dormir chez Natsu et Lucy. Après tout, ils avaient bien assez de chambres ! Ils pourraient même emménager tous ensemble, plaisanta Lucy, et Natsu fit remarquer que c'était une excellente idée. Finalement, il fut décidé que tous habiteraient la grande ferme à compter d'aujourd'hui.

oOo

Plus tard, lorsque Luna fut plus grande, Natsu demanda à Lucy de l'épouser… mais pas de la manière qu'il avait espérée.

En effet, cette idée trottait dans la tête de Natsu depuis un petit moment déjà. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et voulait vraiment donner le meilleur de lui-même pour que Lucy se rappelle de ce jour toute sa vie. Il y pensait désormais jour et nuit, et évitait pas mal Lucy, qui s'en sentait légèrement blessée, même si elle ne laissait rien paraître. Lucy commençait même à s'inquiéter de l'attitude de Natsu, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand, ce soir-là, Natsu s'endormit sans même l'embrasser. Déçue, elle se coucha aussi mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle regarda Natsu qui s'agitait dans son sommeil et lui caressa la joue afin qu'il se calme. Elle l'entendit alors marmonner tout un tas de choses incompréhensibles. Elle se pencha sur lui pour essayer de capter quelque chose, loin d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait…

« Luce… épouse-moi…

Étouffant un rire, elle se pencha sur Natsu pour l'embrasser et répondit :

— Avec plaisir…

Natsu manqua de s'étouffer quand Lucy l'embrassa et se réveilla en sursaut pour tomber nez à nez avec cette dernière, qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda-t-il à Lucy.

Lucy comprit qu'il n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle lui susurra alors :

— Je répondais à une question si gentiment posée par un Natsu endormi…

— Attends… c'était pas un rêve ?

— Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Je ne crois pas…

— Oh non ! Mais ça ne va pas du tout !

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Lucy. Tu ne veux pas…

— Si ! Je veux me marier avec toi ! Mais je voulais faire un truc cool et dont tu te souviendrais toute ta vie !

— Natsu… Vu comme tu me l'as demandé, je ne pense pas l'oublier un jour…

— Mais je voulais faire ça bien…

— Tu sais quoi ? fit Lucy en lui prenant la main.

— Quoi ?

— Je pense que c'est la meilleure demande en mariage du monde. C'est celle que je préfère !

— Pourquoi, y'en a eu d'autres ?

— Mais non, idiot ! Mais j'aime beaucoup cette façon de demander ! rit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras. »

Natsu resta un moment comme ça, resserrant sa prise sur Lucy. Finalement, il se dégagea de son emprise et fouilla sous le lit pour en sortir une petite boîte contenant une bague qu'il tendit à Lucy.

« Madame Lucy Heartfilia, voulez-vous devenir ma femme et rattraper par la même occasion cette demande ratée ?

— Oui ! pouffa-t-elle avant de plonger sur les lèvres de Natsu. »

FIN !

Voilà, cette histoire est donc terminée. ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. J'espère aussi qu'il n'y a pas de fautes, j'ai eu super la flemme de relire une dernière fois.

Merci aux personnes qui ont mis cette fic en suivie ou en favorite, ou qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir. ^^

À bientôt j'espère (mais n'espérons pas trop malheureusement) avec une nouvelle fanfic. ^^


End file.
